1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pivoting seat back recliner mechanisms for use in vehicle applications. More specifically, the present invention discloses an improved seat recliner mechanism, incorporating a rotatable seat back, and which is slaved to a floor latch release to prevent the seat back from being rotated to a rearward/upward use position unless the floor latch release is engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of seat back recliner mechanisms. In a preferred application, the seat recliner design is intended to provide only selective activation and deactivation of the associated floor release mechanism.
An example of such a seat device for a vehicle is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,358, issued to Okazaki et al., and which includes a seat slide mounted on a floor of the vehicle. A seat, including a seat cushion and a seat back, is releasably locked to the floor. A folding device operates to forwardly fold the seat back of the seat onto the seat cushion and from an upright sitting position to a forward folded position. A mechanism operates the releasable locking structure and an operation limit mechanism located between the folding device and the operation mechanism allows for lock release operation only when the seat back is in the folded position on the seat cushion and further prevents the lock release mechanism when the seat back is in the upright sitting position.
A further example of a seat recliner and floor latch with interlock is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,867, issued to Hellrung et al. The assembly in Hellrung includes a seat bottom mounted to a base and a seat back adjustable relative to the seat bottom. A seat back latch mechanism interconnects the seat back and the seat bottom for movement of the seat back between a use position and a folded position. A floor-latch mechanism selectively connects the seat bottom to the base for movement of the seat bottom between a deployed position and a stowed position. An interlock mechanism interacts with the floor latch mechanism and the seat-back latch mechanism, wherein the interlock mechanism blocks operation of the floor latch mechanism when the seat back is in the use position and blocks operation of the seat-back latch mechanism when the seatback is in the stowed position.